


Saving a Songbird

by Arkaham



Series: The one where is a Dragon on the Enterprise. [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hobbit!Smaug, M/M, Smauglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaham/pseuds/Arkaham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sudden death of Primula and Drogo drags the family together to decide the fate of young Frodo, Bilbo drags along his dragon husband only to give his condolences, nobody expected the bond formed by the young hobbit and the dragon, and the implications will had with Lobelia and her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Well this story can be read as a stand alone story, some of the little things that happens to not belong, or they did, are the links to the rest of the series.  
> Smaug is hobbit size with hobbit form, he had been living with Bilbo some time (can't decide how much, there is still to much to write in this series). Since I really bad a ages and dates and I was on a bus without internet to at least make a proper research on hobbit families, I rearrange their ages. All hobbits names were taken from the books, so no new hobbit but probably out f character, well except Lobelia, she is so good as villain. I should keep her.  
> Sorry for mistakes, Word is a poor beta. I am not the best writer but comments and criticisms are most than welcome.  
> Cheers.

 

Smaug had been grumpy all day, the walk to Brandy Hall has been long and hot on the second day, Bilbo eased him with kisses and treats but his Dragon has disliked the idea of meet a branch of Bilbo’s family, on his father side. Smaug had managed to pull every excuse the book had but in the end Bilbo won, Smaug walked sulking at his side, with his arm holding Bilbo’s hand. Bilbo sang some old songs trying to cheer up his husband, but nothing had managed to put a smile in the dragon.

“My love” Bilbo finally said “If you feel really uncomfortable, we leave the minute you said, then  I treat you with love two days in a row” Bilbo tempted, Smaug raised his head and smiled.

“Two whole days? In bed with me?” His eyes shone hungrily. “Just you?”

“And maybe some food, but yes” Bilbo ears flushed red, sometimes the sex was the right thing to temp the dragon.

“Can I have it now?” Smaug asked purring softly.

“Afterwards my love” Bilbo pulled the dragon for a kiss “Drogo was a good cousin to me, his wife was a kind woman. Her family is taking Frodo to raise him, so as Baggins, we gave our condolences to cousin Frodo, we stay the night, and if you still felt uncomfortable, we leave. The Brandybucks are a big family with attachments very strong, it would be an insult not to come. Deal?” Bilbo whispered to Smaug mouth. The dragon smiled.

“Agreed” The dragon sealed their deal with a long kiss.

Bilbo wished he could go outside the road an make his dragon happier, gave him everything a hobbit posses. But he knew he had a duty to fill. He gasped after the kiss, he caressed with his nose the dragons cheeks. “Don’t forget that I love you” Bilbo whispered.

“I love you too” the hot breath on Bilbo’s skin always made him wish to have him all over his skin. His hands were on his back and were wandering down, Bilbo loved that. But they need to halt or they would never reach Brandy hall before night fall.

“Come my love, let’s end this walk” He whispered and his dragon groaned, still wanting more.

Grungy they resumed their walk, the sun was falling quickly on the horizon and the air was growing colder, Bilbo hastened his steps knowing in full his dragon was still hesitant to meet more hobbits.

The Brandy Hall was a big Hobbit hole, a manor if you wish, the entrance was filled with at least a dozen of hobbits wearing dark garments, some of them were crying hobbits hugging steady hobbits, one of them separated from the group and walked toward Bilbo.

“Glad you made it Bilbo” said the hobbit, they interchange a shake hand and hug “We thought that you won’t come, that you believe yourself too comfortable in Bag Eng to bother to come to us, but I am so glad that we’re wrong” He finished, then noted the hobbit at Bilbo side “Hello, you must be Bilbo’s husband, I’m right?” The hobbit gave his hand to Smaug. Smaug looked at it with disdain but gave in and took it with his own.

“Seredic, this is my husband Sherlock Baggins, Sherlock this is Seredic Brandybuck, my cousin. Seredic,  my husband took my surname when the elf king married us” Bilbo explained at the look of Seredic.

“Oh”  Seredic retreat a steep looking at Smaug. “What a fine hobbit you got Bilbo”

“The love of my life” Bilbo hung himself possessive on Smaug’s arm.

“I see, well let me show you to your room cousin, the family will meet at dinner, then you can see little Frodo” Seredic said, Smaug reassured the little bag he had been carried and they followed Seredic inside the maze of Brandy hall.

Smaug looked at the walls and the infinity of rooms in the corridors, Seredic and Bilbo chat on idly things, the dragon tried to mark doors or tables to make his way out, but he soon discovered that doors and tables were made in the same designs and colours. Smaug found himself lost in the maze, so again he tried to memorize the places by using his dragon smell sense.

Seredic finally led them inside a room, with a large bed enough to fit two, Smug left their luggage in the corner, closed the door and put the bolt, he stalked behind Bilbo and attacked him with wet kisses in the neck.

Bilbo knew that his dragon now won’t let him go unless they were lying down in the bed, naked, covered in a thin layer of sweet and semen and Bilbo’s skin had marks of their lovemaking. And to that he was whole heartily ready to give.

Bilbo tuned around in tried to pull out Smaug coat, their legs barely spreading, his dragon was making better work undressing him, in few minutes Bilbo felt the cold wooden floor on his back and the hot mouth of his dragon on his belly skin. Bilbo’s hands were tangled in the unruly dark curls of Smaug, he was also struggling to keep his moans as silently possible, but his dragon was making it hard to accomplish.

At some point his dragon whispered that he had cast a silence spell in the room and he could moan and scream as loud as he wanted, Bilbo did as soon he felt his dragon push himself in, he forget about the whole family business with every trust of Smaug, he even forget about dinner once his dragon seed filled him and afterwards he spend his time licking Bilbo clean just for stain him again.

Bilbo only remembered where they were in Brandy hall the next morning, he woke up in the bed, dragon curled at his side, arms around him possessively and a soft purr emanating from him.

His dragon was possessive at this time.

“My love” Bilbo whispered “Breakfast?”

“I can have it here” the dragon whispered at the ear of the hobbit, then slowly began to lick it.

“My love… I mean food” Bilbo tried to sound hungry, but his dragon kissed him slowly, first lips then cheeks moving to his neck and his chest. “My love…” Bilbo gasped “I want…” the words died in his throat as soon he felt the slowly trust inside him, sometimes Bilbo wondered how his dragon manage to drag him without even pull himself out.

“We’re having breakfast my treasure” Smaug whispered hot at his ears, the dragon was moving slow on top the hobbit, kissing everything he could, tenderly and loving. Bilbo mind was melted and his gasps were loud again.

As a tantrum of sweets nothings and vows of loves filled the room, a troop of hobbits  passed the room never hearing something suspicious, they didn’t knew about who was oversleeping, they were hurried to the kitchen and get the best breads with butter and jam.

Bilbo entered the kitchen in his best clothes by midday, his husband following close, his cheeks still had a pink blush as if he had a little walk. They were the very last to had breakfast, Bilbo got bread with jam for his husband gave him warm milk with honey and he took only milk and a leaf of bread.

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins showed in. The formidable Otto ‘s wife.  Otto had wanted Bag End since he become of age and heir of the Sackville family, and when Bilbo left with the dwarves, they waited enough for declare Bilbo death and make an auction of his belongings the same day he returned with Smaug at his side, from that day, she was like some sworn enemy to them, but she always was harsher to the dragon for no apparent reason.

“So there you are cousin” She called disgusted at the sight. “Dear me, you look like you had a long jog” She covered her nose with a handkerchief. “How indecent of you”

“Good day to you cousin Lobelia, it’s nice to see you too” Bilbo said sardonic, her nose pinched funny, Bilbo kept for himself his laughs. Smaug’s frowns knotted, however continued munching his food in silence. Bilbo knew he had dissected her with his piercing eyes, learning everything she had and unveiling her deepest secrets and Bilbo knew later in their shared intimacy what he learned from her.

“it was good until I saw that hobbit” She tried to move in the kitchen, she wanted something from behind Smaug and probably Smaug knew because he stiffen and rolled his back, she was unsettle with the movement, her hand never leaving her nose.

“I am sure dear husband she wants the butter” Smaug said taking the butter jar from behind him, opening. Smaug had his smug smirk on his lips, Bilbo waited to see the show unravel.

“No I don’t” She lied and Smaug  directed his cold glare to her, daring her to say more “I just come to inform Bilbo that the family is meeting in the back yard in moments and that I don’t want that hobbit in there, you know he isn’t part of the family” She said bravely, facing Smaug’s eyes. She fidgeted a little more, turned around and fled from the kitchen.

“Dwarf!” Smaug called after her, then closed the jar and proceed to store in its place.

“My love, I would love to take you to the meeting, if you want to annoy her, but in the end is your choice, you can be in the house, or go with the children or come with me” Bilbo put his hand on Smaug hand and waited.

“As much fun I could get with your cousin, I’m afraid the meeting will be utterly dull, instead I would like to watch the little hobbits and learn from them”

Bilbo smiled, he was so proud of his Dragon, he stand up and kissed him, deeply. Then Bilbo kissed Smaug's eye lids. "My love, I am so proud of you" Bilbo saw his dragon with his eyes closed, cheeks slightly pink and his lips swollen. That was enough to arouse the hobbit, so Bilbo kissed once more and hurried to flee the kitchen, before he try something in the table.

"Use this door for the yard and follow the laughs, you will find the children easily" Bilbo called like an afterthought, he hurried to meet the family.

 

**-insert line here-**

 

Smaug opened his eyes slowly, still tasting Bilbo’s flavour on his lips. He licked his lips once or twice making sure the flavour would last the rest of day on his mouth. He still had two slices more of bread to munch and a whole glass with milk. He can be there munching slowly all day, if he wanted. But his dragon curiosity was urging him to find the little hobbits and observe them.

A sound distracted him, it wasn't unfamiliar but it was heartbreaking. Smaug paused his breath and push his hearing. It was a sob.

The dragon forgot the last of his breakfast and followed the sound. He soon discovered that the halls and corridors of Brandy Hall were empty and the sobs were clearer.

Smaug found the origin. Behind a door, in a little bed, there was a hobbit child crying. The dragon saw him unknowing of the correct procedure. He lets his dragon instinct act.

He sneaked inside the room and sat in the bed, he watched the child with wild fascination. The child stopped it's sobs, sniffed soundly and stared back.

The child had the clearest blue eyes Smaug had seen on a hobbit, he had black unruly curls just like his own, but instead of shining red and gold, the child's curls glowed bluish. His baby face made the little hobbit a cute little thing.

"Daddy?" the child asked, his voice puffed with the sobs.

"I am Sherlock Baggins" Smaug said emotionless, the child's eyes were stinging with tears. "Bilbo's husband" supplied, and with that suddenly the child's eyes sparked with awe, he scrubbed his eyes with his hands and rearrange himself in bed.

"You had seen dragons" the child chirped forgetting his distress. "and dwarves and elves!" a big smile appeared and grow wider and wider.

"and you are?" Smaug asked watching the sudden change on child.

"I'm sorry, my name is Frodo Baggins" the child parroted his manners, Smaug smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mister Frodo" Smaug said polite waving the reactions of the little hobbit. Frodo spirits fell, his desire to talk about magic creatures seemed to eluded him once more. "and yes, I had seen elves, dwarves and humans" then the little face of the hobbit bright once more.

"How about a deal Mister Frodo?" the child tilted his head. "I tell you about elves and dwarves if you tell me why were you crying"

Frodo seemed to reject the deal any moment, but Smaug was sure that the child’s curiosity was hooked the moment the dragon revealed his identity.

"And dragons, mister Sherlock?" Frodo asked a little unsure, Smaug was hesitant to tell about his kin to anyone that wasn’t his husband, but the hopeful eyes decorated with a red rim moved him to trust him.

"Agreed" Smaug extended his hand and little Frodo shake his promptly.

"I'm first" Frodo said rearranging himself again in the bed. "Cousin Lobelia wanted me to live with her, but I don't like her. Mum said she gossiped about everything and keep everyone in her household under an iron fist, what does that mean Mr Sherlock, Iron fist?" Frodo explained.

"Iron fist means  that someone is very strict about other's behave, and usually gave too many orders so its own point of view of things would be observed all times" Smaug said calmly, Frodo was even more scared, he grabbed the dragon's arm and sobbed. "it is so terrible, please don't let her take me again" Frodo sobbed his pleas "she doesn’t tell me where are my mum and dad, and she said that I had to act like a gentle hobbit, and she didn’t let me play with my friends..."the rest of his sentences were lost to Smaug, the child allow himself to cry freely in the Dragon's arm. Smaug only other experience with a crying hobbit was his Bilbo, he wondered if this child would love him if he help him, but was remaindered of their deal.

"I met king Thranduil" Smaug began slowly, "he was the one who helped Bilbo after he found me in the lonely mountains, he is an old elvish king and his kingdom lies on Mirkwood" Frodo sobs subsided slowly. "King Thranduil was amazed at my very existence"

"why?" Frodo asked hiccups in his voice.

"He said that a powerful spell was on me, Bilbo then said to the king"

"Uncle Bilbo wasn't afraid of the King?" Frodo's head went to the dragon's lap.

"not even an inch Mister Frodo, Bilbo faced the king who was twice our height and his eyes shone like stars and he said to him, Sherlock is under the most powerful spell this lands ever seen"

Frodo yawned "what spell?"

"The spell that makes him loves me" Smaug whispered. Little Frodo was asleep, it seemed that this little one needed a break and a good sleep. Smaug put his hands on the curls of the child and lied on the bed. He closed his eyes sorting the smells that were around.

 

Late in the evening, Smaug woke up at the kiss of Bilbo, Frodo was in the bed looking at them in awe, his bright blue eye spark in delight.

"see? That’s the correct way to woke up one's love" Bilbo explained sweetly and the child giggle merrily.

"Uncle Bilbo. That do that again" requested Frodo but  Bilbo said.

"If I do that, then we all be too late for dinner and I bet you both are hungry" Frodo nodded enthusiastic, but then a shadow was on his face.

"I not hungry" Frodo said suddenly.

Smaug observed the child for a moment, he hugged him and whisper in a fashion Bilbo could hear too.

"If hobbits can face kings and dragons, a little one can face an ugly hobbit" Bilbo smiled understanding the reference at the moment. Frodo saw Bilbo with hope.

"Smaug was the greatest of calamities and Thranduil the king of elves was an impressive elf to see. But you Frodo, you're a Baggins like me and I'm sure you can face anyone" Frodo nodded more brave but he didn't dare to leave the security of the Dragon's arms.

Smaug gathered the child and carried him. "What about I help you this time?" Frodo nodded.

"you're spoiling him" Bilbo said kissing a cheek of smug.

"you would do the same if you hear his story" Smaug explained.

"Probably, let's go dinner" Bilbo lead their way to the dinner hall. The hobbits already seated grew silently at the sight of the three hobbits .

**-insert line here-**

 

 

Gorbadoc Brandybuck yawned, being the eldest hobbit in the hall his sounds were always the cues for start frenzy of movements around him and forget everything that was happening around him, some hobbits had the wild theory that he do that little thing on purpose for ease the tensions in the family meetings, other hobbits firmly sustain that he was to old that he didn’t know what he was doing, but in Bilbo opinion, Gorbadoc just wanted that attention in the oddest of times.

And for that fact, Bilbo was forever grateful. He manage to seat his husband next to him carefully sitting him at the side of Saradoc Brandybuck and his wife Esmeralda, he at least had an adventures heart and accepted Smaug more warmly than the rest of his family, thanks to his wife that was a Took.

Lobelia soon requested that Frodo must be seated at her side, but the child at mere sound of her voice fret greatly and hide himself in Smaug arms, and for her dismay, the Took guests added that they both looked already like father and son. Bilbo wasn’t sure if he wanted to adopt the child yet, but he had to agree with his cousins, Frodo in his dragon’s arms was a lovely sight that he soon yearned to see the rest of his life.

The dinner touched the topics of families misadventures, the gossip of the Shire, some finances of the Brandybuck branch and for some fortuity reason, how much wealth the cousin Bilbo had in his home, they always made that topic a fun topic, they always made bets and ponder, and Bilbo waited for them just for say them again, “I just brought a little chest and nothing more” Then Smaug startled revealing that their little chest was something else.

 

The family then tried to pry on Bilbo's life and Smaug past, but they got again the pieces of the adventure with the dwarves and the lonely mountain, with some help of Smaug. Frodo was delighted to hear the tale but soon the family changed the topic.

They talked about responsibilities and children, Lobelia interceded most of times, Frodo gave up on her and cried copious, Smaug was the only one who comforted the child and take him away.

Bilbo saw the rest of them angrily.

"Have someone told Frodo about his parents?" Bilbo asked to none one.

"I was told that the ones who took Frodo would break the news to him" Lobelia said proudly "I will tell him tomorrow"

"That's horrible" Bilbo stood up "He had the right to know what happened to his parents and what will happen to him, he even had the right to choose with whom he wants to live"

 The family grew silently at the words.

"What nonsense are those Bilbo?" Lobelia broke the silence "a child knows nothing about what is better for himself" some hobbits whispered agreed with her, other kept silence.

"Lobelia is right Bilbo, Frodo is very young to know better" Bilbo looked at his distant relative. "He needs a mother to raise him to be a respectable Baggins"

For some reason Bilbo heard that as he wasn’t a respectable hobbit any more, but that was expected. He was proud to trade his respectfulness for experience and wisdom,  and the undying love of one of the most fearful creatures in the middle earth, the whole Shire could go eat dirt for all he care. Bilbo sat dawn and gave thanks that his dragon was with Frodo somewhere else, or he would say unforgiving things.

"But Lobelia, I think he would be happy with the Brandybucks, Seredic and Hilda would be more than happy to took him, their are his mother cousin." some other uncle said "and Saradoc and his Esmeralda will make him a gentle hobbit"

Lobelia’s face turned red angry. "But he is a Baggins, he need us more than the Brandybucks and their odd manners" She retorted.

Bilbo moved his chair and left the dinning room, exasperated by the reason the family was giving. This conversation will end past midnight and he wanted to return to his dragon. He walked aimless on the corridors, the lights of the yard's lamps woke him up, the children were screaming happy, running and laughing. Smaug was chasing them growling and roaring in the dim lights of the lamps in the yard.

Bilbo's heart warmed at the sight. Smaug suddenly leaped catching Frodo, he rolled them and leave Frodo on top of him, tickling him. Their laughs brought the attentions of the other children and ran toward them and fell next to them laughing.

"The children love Sherlock" Mirabella Took whispered at Bilbo's back. "he looks happy with a child, he would make a wonderful father" She was the grandmother of Frodo, Gorbadoc’s wife.

Bilbo graced the old hobbit with a surprised glance then returned his attention to Smaug. The dragon was happy with the little ones, Bilbo's heart warmed with the idea of having a child with him but soon faded as soon he remembered that as much magic his dragon had, the only way of having a child was adopting one.

"You should take Frodo as your own" Mirabella read his mind. "Lobelia manage to make him miserable every instant in the two days he spent with her, and I afraid Frodo would be never happy with her, take him as your own, use your rights as the Master of Bag End and the head of the Baggins family and claim him as your heir" Mirabella was smarter than she looked. Bilbo nodded.

He will fight for his dragon’s happiness, Frodo’s future and against Lobelia.

 

**-insert line here-**

 

The next breakfast, Smaug felt something was wrong with the hobbits, they shared a strange silence between them, they hushed their words, and whatever he picked up it was about their own lives or little gossip, nothing relevant for the family. Lobelia was at the far end of the table, bossing around her husband and little Frodo who looked so pale and tired that he guessed in seconds that the child was kept until very late, doing only the spirits knows and in the morning wake him up pretty early.

Apparently Bilbo saw it because his hands were on Smaug’s shoulder. How he wished to stole that little one and gave it a proper life, but the absurd rules of hobbits made him stop his thoughts. He spent all night telling himself that Frodo would be fine with whoever adopted him.

“My love” Bilbo whispered at his eyes startling him “This morning is the last family meeting” Smaug closed his eyes waiting for the rest of the news “They don’t want me in the meeting, they’re afraid  I would out ruled them as a Baggins. They want to choose a good couple to raise him” The dragon opened his eyes and looked at his hobbit. The apologetic sight told him everything he needed to know. He sighed and pulled closer his hobbit for a hug.

“I wish with all my heart they don’t leave that child with that horrible hobbit” Smaug whispered bitterly.

“I wish too, Lobelia is to strict for that poor chid”  Bilbo kissed him and he returned to his breakfast, Smaug’s eyes lingered a little longer on the child before to return to finish his own breakfast.

After the meal, all the member that weren’t called to the last meeting went to the yard, some went to a stroll, others stayed and played with the other little children, Bilbo lead his dragon to the shade of a tree and sat down, Smaug felt quite tense and he found solace in the arms of Bilbo.

A young hobbit passed offering drinks, she was left without glasses after the little hobbits assaulted her, she danced between the little ones and manages to escape. Smaug followed with his head rested in the Bilbo’s lap, he felt asleep and very comfortable, Bilbo has his fingers brushing his curls and it felt like the sudden stress was vanishing, but the unease in his stomach was increasing exponential.

“Bilbo?” Smaug asked softly, he only used the names when he was stressed or unsure.

“Yes my love?” Bilbo voice sounded asleep.

“Can we adopt Frodo?” His question sounded like a child’s question, but it was direct and without tiresome roundabouts.

“I want to say yes, my love, but at this moment, probably the family don’t want someone like me to raise Frodo, less thought what they believe of you, the hobbit none one knows” Bilbo explained.

“Someone like you?” Smaug turned his head, so his eyes meet Bilbo’s.

“you know the Mad Baggins” Bilbo caressed Smaug cheek.

“For you journeys? Or you being married to me?” Smaug was trying to gaps what kind of moral had the hobbits, what kind of criteria made a good hobbit and a bad hobbit.

“Me, who doesn’t respect the hobbits customs and doesn’t care about his family name. Me the odd bachelor that one day ran away and returned claiming that had married, lost his husband and being the widow of an uncertain hobbit, me how ran away with thirteen strangers and return one day with a chest and a husband nobody remembered”

Smaug again turned and hid his head in Bilbo’s belly, tightened his grip and wish to leave here and try to return they normal day.

“I wouldn’t change anything my love” Bilbo assured them brushing his hair again. “You made my life brighter and happier, I..” Bilbo hesitated a moment “I thought I would die if I didn’t found you,  I was so sure that the calm The Shire had, would eat me up and munch everything of me and I would become another mindless hobbit. I am so sorry to drag you to this family matters, my love. I just wanted them to meet you and help me to give you a happy life with me.”

“Don’t be, I had learned so much, I am grateful” Smaug whispered, voice muffed by the cloths “I love you”

An hour later, Smaug was dozing off, Bilbo watched the children playing, their laughs were the sweetest music he had heard since the day before.  They were playing a variation of what they played with Smaug, one of them pretended to be a dragon and chased the others until the dragon caught one and tickled till the prey begged mercy.

Bilbo wished Frodo was playing with them, oblivious of what the grownups were choosing for him, but Lobelia had restricted him to his room.

Saradoc Brandybuck exited the house, his face was tired and angry, he spotted them, he ordered the poor girl to bring drinks along. Saradoc sat down next to Bilbo, he took two glasses of lemonade and Bilbo other, both of them said their thanks t the girl and she flee to the kitchen.

“It’s a good day” Saradoc begun after gulping one of the glass without breathing. “I begun to hate those family meetings” He was younger than Bilbo but he was already burdened with half the obligations his father had as a Master of Buckland, it was just only a matter of time that he inherited the title formally.

“You mean, Lobelia’s nonsense” Bilbo whispered. Saradoc observed for a moment, then nodded, Smaug was still asleep in his lap.

“Yes, she is preaching about the good ways of raising a child and turning him into a respectable hobbit. I think her mummy disliked her as a child” Giggles.

“I just hope she produce a child of her own so she can leave the others alone” Bilbo commented.

“I hope no, with the rudeness of Otho and her character they both will produce an horror of hobbit” Bilbo glanced at him curious “I felt sorry for the poor Sackville family already. Otho sometimes behave like a dragon, so greedy and jealous” Bilbo didn’t take that as an offence and hopped Smaug neither, they knew that dragons were better that Lobelia and Otto.

“Dear me” Bilbo was breathless “Poor little Frodo”

“That poor lad” Saradoc sipped his other glass of lemonade, waited a moment and drank again. “It would be best if you and your husband take him to Bag Eng, I saw Frodo so happy with that husband of yours yesterday” Saradoc laughed, then put his hand on Bilbo’s shoulders “I bet you both made good parents”

“Coming from you, this is a big compliment Saradoc. Thank you” Bilbo smiled, petting the head of his dragon.

“Esmeralda some times said that business are like children, they need attention and care” _And love and Devotion_ thought Bilbo,  Saradoc drank the rest of his lemonade “I need to go back and stop Lobelia nonsense, probably Otto is still talking , but you had hear her, she is so annoying!”

“Help little Frodo in whatever you can” Bilbo said. Saradoc nodded, stood up and left them.

The day grew warmer, and Bilbo fell asleep, his back in the tree and his husband’s head still in his lap. The drink stood at their side untouched, the ice long ago melted.

Bilbo had one of his dreams about his past, this one was very comfortable and relatively happy, but as much his mind told him it was the past, Bilbo felt like seeing the future. Bilbo was in a place, probably a city for the houses were bigger than he saw in Esgaroth or Erebor, the sun was shining high in sky and in his hand, there was a little hand, Bilbo looked at the owner at the little hand but its face and body was a blur, he can’t make the features of the tiny face or the body. At the side of the child, Bilbo assumed it was a child was walking a men but sometimes the figure slurred into a woman, the face unrecognisable also. For moments Bilbo thought of a name, _Mary_ but as soon the name come the men and child faded but if Bilbo thought in them they would come back.

 

Bilbo woke up feeling incomplete, with some tears in his eyes and cheeks, Smaug was still in his lap but he was awake too, his hand reached Bilbo’s face and cleansed the tears. He sat and hugged him, Smaug was so empathetic and careful, Bilbo tried to bury those strange dreams, he only wanted to made happy his dragon and his tears only disturb his dragon in ways he didn’t like it.

“you want to talk?” Smaug whispered at his ear. He always wanted to ease that hot pain.

“I can’t” He said “I don’t want to have false hope and then lost it” Bilbo said burin his head in Smaug’s shoulders.

“you dreamt with Frodo?” Smaug asked cautiously.

“I’m not sure” Bilbo concentrated in hear Smaug’s heartbeat “I just saw someone walking beside me, holding my hand, it was small but I couldn’t tell”

“Then let’s go back home my love” Smaug requested. “You had fulfilled your duty and we’re not longer needed.

“You’re right my love” Bilbo separated, graced him with a long kiss and stood up. Smaug followed him inside the house. There wasn’t a fight to be fought, Bilbo thought.

 

Bilbo guided his dragon back to their room, Bilbo convinced him to pack everything meanwhile he said their good byes to them, with some luck before midday they would be on the road back to Bag Eng and tomorrow night all this business would be left behind. Bilbo found most of the family in the dinner room taking the second breakfast.

“You!” Lobelia shouted angry “I don’t know how you did it, but I won't let you take him away from me"

Bilbo smile turned in a thin line, the hobbits stopped munching their food, watching with fascination Lobelia's sudden outburst.

"Lobelia, stop it, you know, he wasn't in the last meeting. Leave him" Rufus tried to calm her meanwhile her husband Otho with a hand on her arm silently supported her.

"No Rufus! I can't, I’ll sick worried knowing that that horrible hobbit will have him!" she shouted at top of her lungs, her eyes were brilliants with tears. "Our little child!" she finally sat down crying sonorously. “you that had everything, you’re like others hobbits, you want more and more” She sobbed.

The family members looked at Bilbo then, he was dumbstruck with what she said.

"Please Otho take us home before he stole our child" her tears were abundant and her voice cracked with her sobs. The eyes of the family turner on her again for a moment, like they were tired of hear her crying.

Saradoc stood up. "Shut up woman, everyone knew that Frodo had chosen Bilbo over you and your tears won’t change that" then he pulled Bilbo out the dinner room.

"make them happy Bilbo" Saradocc said finally "they deserved it"

"is it true?" Bilbo asked no believing. Saradoc smiled. "Mirabella spoke in your favour, but it was me acting as the Master of Buckland, in the end who said that the Frodo must go with you, the family opposed at first, but Lobelia and her idiotic speech convince them. The Took backed up me when she raged about Frodo saying he wanted you" Bilbo nodded. "plus my wife added that  Bilbo's husband already loves Frodo and had done something Lobelia don't, they were like fools, and I said to them, Sherlock had made little Frodo smile and laugh" Bilbo haven't saw that either, he just assumed that Frodo was a happy child oblivious of the events.

"I didn't see that?" Bilbo admitted.

"oh Bilbo, Frodo was alone in home when his parents had the accident, we found him in the night alone, we didn’t have the heart to told him, but we took him to our home, that little child is smarter than anyone credit him, I'm sure that he suspects that death of his folk and he don’t ask where are his parents. But ever since he hasn't smiled or laughed."

"Dear me" Bilbo knew how hard is live with noting more than hope.

"Please be gentle, Bilbo"

"I will" Bilbo promised "where is Frodo?"


	2. Chapter 2

"He must be in his room, by the central corridor two doors from the kitchen." Bilbo nodded and thought, it would be best to break the news to the child soon, so he can grief his parents and move on.

 

He walked to Frodo's room, he entered without knocking, his heart break at the sight of Frodo in the bed sobbing.

 

"Frodo" he whispered and noted how the child tensed. He seated on the bed.

 

"They thought that if you didn't know, you would be happy, but they don't know that you are smarter as a grown up" Bilbo said, Frodo relaxed. "well after all, they are only hobbits." Frodo raised his head, his face covered in tears.

 

"Uncle Bilbo?" his little voice cracked.

 

"you know what I'm trying to say to you?" Bilbo asked neutrally, Frodo tears busted.

 

"Please uncle Bilbo, don't send me with Lobelia, my mum and dad must be scared, please I want go home" Frodo pleaded, he truly wished that everything was just a bad joke.

 

"I won’t send you with her" Bilbo calmed him first, then hugged and kept him in his chest. "Frodo, I really want you to see your father and your mother, but... they…" Bilbo left the words fade. Frodo little face raised shyly, his eyes knowing the true.

 

"They... They..."Frodo hided in the embrace, Bilbo felt his little body shake and his little hands tights in fist, Bilbo kept him tight.

 

 

 

Smaug was seated in the bed, all their belonging in their bag double checked. He even made the bed twice making sure nothing was left, the long waiting was affecting his nerves and his stomach. He wanted to fetch Bilbo and return Bag Eng, to their lives.

 

He stood up and walked toward the door, he felt himself sure of following Bilbo's smell and find him. But the door opened before he ended that thought. Bilbo was in the corridor, carrying a child in his arms, it was Frodo and was asleep.

 

"Quick husband, we're leaving, Lobelia is angry and I don't want her near to him ever again" Bilbo sounded angry, Smaug obeyed, he picked up their bad and followed Bilbo out the Brandy Hall, his curiosity about the child was growing but he knew better than ask now, his hobbit wanted this sorted as fast possible, Smaug knew better on trust, act and wait.

 

They encountered numerous hobbits as they hurried to the main door, they said their good byes as hurried possible, they even wished good fortune and happiness. Smaug stared at them trying to decipher that.

 

They met Saradoc Brandybuck in the main door. "Quick cousin I heard she is in her room" the hobbit opened the doors for them.

 

"Thank you Saradoc" Bilbo whispered "as soon as you can, please" Bilbo pleaded.

 

"Trust me, now go" Smaug detected a secret deal with them, but waited to ask later. His Bilbo was crossing the yard without more words.

 

"Mister Sherlock, take care of them" he said suddenly, Smaug looked at Saradoc, the hobbit meant well for them. Smaug nodded and ran after his husband.

 

They walked faster, they were headed to the ferri, once they boarded it was unlikely that Lobelia would follow them, but if she did, she would wait a couple of hours but by then, they either had took one of the tow roads to Hobbiton, they even can take the path to Tuckborough and hide there some days until Lobelia calm down enough. Smaug was sure that if Bilbo could ran without wake up the child he would do so. They left the Brandy Hall walking fast to the docks, making double sure they weren’t followed. In a hour Smaug smelled the river ahead, the docks were full of hobbits working, except for the boatman, he was waiting for them already.

 

Around the docks were barrels and wooden boxes, it was suspicious and the air smelled foul and a lot of hobbits, if he wanted to find Lobelia by her awful perfume he can’t find her, all the smells were covering each other strangely strong, if she was there she was hiding very well. Bilbo rounded barrels slowly, he was suspicious too and he was moving like the day he entered his lair.

 

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins jumped out her hiding, a big beer barrel, her red dress flowing and shinning with the sun, she was armed with a frying pan, his husband nowhere to see.

 

"Give me back my child, thief" she called angry. Frodo stirred.

 

"No Cousin!" Bilbo yelled back, Smaug saw little Frodo wake up and his arm tight his embrace on him. He was beyond scared. "The family trusted him with us" Bilbo said what Smaug thought were the most wonderful words in months.

 

Frodo was theirs to take care, theirs to love and protect, he was another jewel of his treasure and as every consciousness creature in middle earth, nothing survives the wrath of a dragon if its treasure is disturbed.

 

Smaug dropped their bag and steeped in front of Bilbo and the child, facing Lobelia, protecting his treasure. The barrels restricted their movements, the corridor created suddenly was shrunken but the dragon stood, then Otho was there, behind them, he was holding a better weapon, a cane of iron. The very same he sometimes carried to impress other hobbits and sometimes pretending to use it.

 

"Last time Lobelia, my husband behaved accord to the moment, he restrained himself because he loves me, but cousin, the same love moves him to protect me and whoever I like, and this time I won't hold him back" Biblo hasn’t noted Otho yet,  Smaug smirk grew wider, he loved when his Bilbo declared at the world, they would do anything happily for each other, and the dragon felt himself slighted aroused at the way he was given permission to defend them in the way he liked.

 

Lobelia must see the same in the dragon’s fierce glare and the relaxed yet tensed stance the Dragon held in front of her, because her tight on the frying pan become tighter and her knuckles turned white, her husband looked more secure of himself.

 

"Just give me my child" She insisted giving a scared step forwards. "Nobody is hurt and everyone wins. Frodo gets a normal life and you keep behaving as you always do, you can even find a fine wife and get as many babies you want" Smaug gave a step behind, both hands raising in an attempt as use them as shield for Bilbo and Frodo. The frying pan was big and black, and had red spots, who know what kind of Hobbit magic that instrument held and what damage could inflict on a shrunken dragon.

 

"Lobelia, Frodo is scared of you, don't do this to him" Bilbo said softly trying to ease the spirits. He disliked the way she hates his husband but today he ignored her words.

 

"He was fine with me, until that hobbit put strange ideas of me in his fragile mind!" she accused, Smaug growled back.

 

"Don't be blind cousin, he was scared of you even before they meet" Bilbo voiced to her, hushed sweet words on Frodo curls after calming the scared child.

 

"That's a lie!" she roared and gave two steps more, Smaug retreated one and held his position, one more and Bilbo will be trapped with barrels at his back and Otho, until now Otho hasn’t said anything or giving a single step. "Your husband is liar!"

 

Smaug growled again, but Lobelia didn't faltered, she raised the frying pan.

 

"Give me my child!" she cried. "give him back!" her voice finally brought the curiosity of others hobbits. Bilbo evaluated the options of a quick escape and saw Otho behind them, Bilbo paled, their options were almost null. But he was Bilbo Baggins, he survived wargos, direwolves, giant spiders, mad elves, a greedy dragon, five armies and got back home with a husband and a treasure. Lobelia and her husband looked like nothing to all this, but he needed to be extra cautious, the future of his family was on risk also, not only his.

 

"Leave us, woman" Smaug said finally, Bilbo was stunned, he forgot for one moment that he had allowed his husband defend them as he wished, he hoped it was the right chose.

 

"Make me!" she dared him. Smaug growled.

 

In the next seconds, Smaug had to use all his dragons’ senses. Lobelia closed the distance between them using the frying pan, Smaug hear his name from Bilbo's lips and a cry from Frodo behind them, Otho joined the sudden struggle. Lobelia was aiming to scare Smaug with her cries and her frying pan, the dragon observed until he saw his chance and grabbed the left wrist of the hobbit, he glanced quickly at his hobbits, Bilbo had his back to Otho and was trying at the same time to escape from them, at least Otho was a gentle hobbit with enough sense, for he dropped his cane and tried to grab Frodo with both hands.

 

Smaug found himself remembering that wizard’s words, hobbits are tougher than they appear to be, Lobelia saw her chance and smiled, she gave an impressive blow, her will was making her stronger than Smaug imagined.

 

They fell in the mud, her frying pan had landed on his arm, she grabbed him from the hair and her crying was like a wild beast.

 

As suddenly it began, it ended. Lobelia was dragged by another hobbit, Smaug smailed, it was Saradoc, Seredic and lots of hobbits Brandybucks, someone must called them not so long ago. Lobelia kicked and struggled as she was held back. Smaug stood up as fast as he could, his arm was in pain. He saw the other Brandybucks hobbits dragging away Otho and Seredic helping Bilbo. Frodo was crying in his arms.

 

The dragon glanced at Lobelia, she was crying in the floor and his husband hugging her, for a moment she looked like a real mother fighting for her child. It was sorrowful hear her cry but a quick look on Frodo, all pity was erased.

 

The dragon walked toward his hobbits, Bilbo smiled proud on him but also relieved, he hugged them.

 

"Let's go home husband" pleaded. Smaug then noted how scared was Bilbo moments ago and how brave he feigned in front of her.

 

"let's go my treasure" Smaug took Frodo from Bilbo's arms and tried to held Bilbo with his free arm. Frodo was gasping scared too.

 

They hardly moved five steps, Bilbo fell in his knees, Seredic catch him this time "Are you all right Bilbo?" he asked, Bilbo shake his answer. "stay the night with us cousin" he begged, Bilbo whispered no. "you're in no condition to walk today" Seredic scalded him tenderly "I trust your husband will take care of you, but Frodo is scared too and your dear husband can't keep you both safe with a wounded arm. You need rest first" those words settled on Bilbo and he accepted the offer. "Let me" Seredic barked an order and few indications, a young hobbit nodded, he was the vivid image of Seredic, he picked Smaug and Bilbo's bag and come promptly to help his father to carry Bilbo the short journey to Bradywine hall.

 

Smaug felt himself suddenly tired, quite tired. He analyzed the whole incident in his head, replaying the event again and again. He found that his tiredness was because he unconscious had cast a heavy protective spell on Frodo and Bilbo and somehow Lobelia had catapulted the frying pan in their direction, the spell had activated and protected them in the same moment the woman was struggling him . He remember seeing the thing almost molted at the feet of Bilbo, Smaug discovered scratches in his hands, red with blood. He found himself coursing this tiny and fragile form.

With a bite or more scratches for Lobelia’s generous fighting style, he could had returned to his original form and the consequences would be far unimaginable.

 

They returned to Brandy Hall, but Seriadoc take them to the other wing of the manor, he led them to a different room and careful rested Bilbo on the bed. He nodded to Smaug and promised to bring blankets and brooch.

 

Smaug rested Frodo at Bilbo’s side and they both curled together. Bilbo smiled at him and invite him to rest with them. Smaug lay careful with them, hugging Bilbo hesitant, but Frodo and Bilbo arms were on him fast.

 

"I'm sorry my love" Bilbo whispered "I should be stronger than this" his voice cracked "but the mere thought of you in danger scared me to death"

 

"I must be the one apologizing" Smaug whispered too "I should follow your example and tried to calm her down, but I foolishly put you both in danger" Smaug explained "Hobbits don't stop of amused me, surprise me and miscalculate things"

 

"Mister Sherlock is so brave" Frodo said timid "thank you" he dragged himself and kissed Smaug in the check.

 

They didn't knew how or when fell asleep, neither of them knew when Seredic returned and saw them asleep, and cover them with blankets and left them sleep the rest of noon.

 

"Cusin I don't know how to thank you for what you did for us" Bilbo said once he was seated with Frodo for dinner, Seriadoc and his family were happy to have them.

 

"Don't be cousin, I know you would do the same for my children." Seriadoc was serving the dinner, his wife was having trouble to sat down the three little hobbits, all older than Frodo. "where is your brave husband?, Bilbo"

 

"He is exhausted, I'm afraid to ask more of you hospitality, probably a couple days until he is fully recovered" Bilbo answered, Frodo looked at him worried. "This is good moment like any other to you to know, Sherlock isn't a strong hobbit as anyone wants to believe, including myself." Seredic nodded like remembering that part of the history, he picked the plate destined for Smaug and revolved around. "Sherlock experienced something horrible during the years he was away from us and unfortunately hasn't heal at all, that's why he easily exhaust himself and I'm worry for him constantly" Frodo nodded in understanding. That lie has served them since the moment they arrived to the Shire, it had served to stop the hobbits questions about Smaug and his eccentricities, his constant curiosity about hobbit customs and behavior and also served to explain his odd health at moments like these.

 

"Cousin are you serving him dinner in his room?" Seredic's wife, Hilda asked little worried.

 

"I'm afraid he won't woke until tomorrow night or the day after tomorrow midday, and until then we had to wait" Bilbo answered, Frodo eye's opened big.

 

"will he be all right?" Frodo asked.

 

"yes my dear boy, he will" Bilbo reassurance finally erased the worry on Frodo eyes. "What about you play with your cousins after dinner?" Bilbo asked looking at Seredic and his Hilda for permission, they nodded and the little hobbits exclaimed happily.

 

"Thank you uncle Bilbo" Frodo smile then appeared.

 

They had dinner full of giggles and Bilbo's tale about elves, dwarves and wine barrels. They laughed enjoying the adventure. Afterwards the four little hobbits ran in the yard pretending to be dwarves and elves under the light of lamps and star, Seredic was left behind to wash dishes meanwhile Hilda and Bilbo, watched the little ones.

 

"Seredic often told me how worried he was about you when you ran away that first time" she begun, they were seated in a bench "everyone thought you were death, but my Seredic was so sure that you were alive and then you returned home,  he was crazy of happiness" she paused letting that sink in his mind. "but, you were so different, distant, even sad, he thought that you would die of sorrow and he..." she stopped.  "he didn't want to believe that you were grieving that much" she sighed. "Now, seeing you with him, I believe Seriadoc had finally forgive you"

 

Bilbo nodded, his eyes following the little hobbits.

 

"Sherlock had saved me in ways I don't understand at all" Bilbo said turning to face her. "He is the light on my darkness and the first time I thought he was lost, I..."Bilbo sighed. "I can't even hold the idea of him being scratched, it's frighten me, but I know that if I not trust him in these situations, he’ll be so angry and I may lost him, and that scares me more"

 

"I understand" she said “I had the same feeling with my children, they are the life of my existence” She returned her attention to the little hobbits, their laughs and merriment make her smile easing her prickles and age “Be careful Bilbo, they always think of them stronger but they are too fragile”

 

Seredic brought hot tea with him, they talked about how innocent were the children and how proud they were of their parents, they even talk about how strange must be for Frodo to grow up without his folk, but she said that he will be all right meanwhile he had people that loved him in the way Bilbo does.

 

They when to sleep past midnight, Frodo and Bilbo shard the bed with a sleeping Smaug who welcomed them in his bed with open arms without opening an eye. Frodo made that a very exciting topic in the morning, the other hobbits hear him with delight, Bilbo and the others smiled at how ease he was telling the details.

 

Later that afternoon they visited Frodo’s former house, Bilbo helped the little one top pick as many thing he wanted to carry first that day, explaining careful that most of that will be moved to Bag End later. They were anxious for a sudden appearance of Otho, but Seredic convince them that he was only there to check that everything was all right.

 

When they returned, they found Sherlock eating in the middle of exited little hobbits and their exhausted mother.

 

“Uncle Sherlock” Frodo ran and hung himself from the neck of the dragon. “Good day” He greeted. “we visit my home and I brought Smaug” Frodo raised his raggedy dragon doll, it was red and yellow, its tail was a rope and had raggedy horns attached very sloppy, its eyes were golden buttons and its claws and fangs were painted.  Sherlock observed the toy, then watched at Bilbo who shrugged feign ignorance.

 

“This looks like the worms of northwest” Sherlock said holding the doll.

 

“My daddy made him, he followed every word uncle Bilbo said, but he forgot the wings and the pawns” Frodo explained “daddy said, sometimes the dragons put their wings and pawns under their bellies and he draw them” Frodo added.

 

“That’s…” Smaug didn’t know what to say or what to felt.

 

“It’s glad to see you recovered” Seredic said suddenly sitting at his side, Bilbo in front of them, the other children stormed to their rooms, screaming about who had toys that matched the Frodo’s dragon.

 

“You don’t like it” Frodo stated.

 

“Yes I do” Sherlock tried to sound more cheerful “It’s just, I haven’t meet a winged dragon who put its winds under the belly yet, Frodo you must know that those wings had a wingspan twice as long as that between the nose and tail, I can’t do that myself” Smaug moved the doll. Bilbo kicked Smaug in his leg. “I mean, I haven’t seen a dragon do that”

 

Frodo opened his eyes and mouth in awe, then he looked at Bilbo “It’s that true?” Bilbo again shrugged and answered. “Sherlock is quite the expert in those matters”

 

Then Frodo jumped to Sherlock lap’s and took doll in his hands “We can fix it uncle Sherlock, and we can make him fly?”

 

“Frodo!”  Hilda called “Your uncle is still tired” Frodo suddenly remembered and embraced Sherlock with his little hands.

 

“I’m glad you’re well Uncle Sherlock” He kissed him in the cheek and climbed down from his laps and ran away to the yard.

 

Seredic broke in laughs. “Dear me, Frodo is quite a surprise” He said.

 

“No wonder you cousin was so proud of him” His wife added.

 

“And no wonder he has fitted quite well with Bilbo”

 

That dinner talked merrily, enjoyed the food Bilbo made for them and played with the little ones, then heard some stories from Bilbo before went to sleep. Bilbo and his beloveds leave Brandy hall before the sun raise the next morning.

 

They carried two bags and a sleepy hobbit almost half way. Bilbo was humming one of the songs and Sherlock was purring.

 

“what were the words?” Frodo asked as soon he woke up. Sherlock put him in the earth and dusted his clothes.

 

“It’s easy my dear” Bilbo took his hand with one and the other hung in Smaug’s. Bilbo sang his favorite song and Frodo learned quickly.

 

“Uncle Sherlock?” Frodo asked few hours later “Why you didn’t sang with us?”

 

“And ruin the song of my songbirds? Not for all the gold in Erebor”

 

Bilbo raised a frown and Frodo laughed happily promptly singing again, lauder and cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. The good news is that I had the next story ready to be posted. Except I had to correct error and fix little things.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
